


Take No Byways

by jesterlady



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz's thoughts when he goes to LA to drop off the Gem of Amarra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take No Byways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ATS. The title is by George Herbert.

He’d known when he agreed to drop it off that it would be futile. It amazed even him how well he knew a situation that was not his own. But he would play his part in making sure the choices were offered.

It was good to see Cordelia, to meet Doyle. But he felt almost sad to see Angel. It was like admitting that the other taciturn man was  
moving on. He knew it was only right, of course, but the beginnings of destiny were never pretty. One only needed to look at the last three  
years in Sunnydale as an example.

Now a new chapter of destiny had begun. In fact, he believed that it was the most important one. But it wouldn’t be pretty either. At  
least to begin with.

He had to ponder the difference between Spike and Angel as possessor of the ring. Angel was conflicted with the choices it presented.  
Spike simply reveled in the freedom long denied him. It was certainly easier, wiser even, to go with Spike’s way. But Angel wasn’t susceptible  
to such freedom. He would never give up a chance to do something the hardest way possible.

It was probably the best and the most infuriating thing about him. Buffy would certainly think so anyway.

But he could understand. He definitely believed in letting people make their own choices. Angel had made his bed. He would let the  
vampire lie.

But he watched Angel as he stared at the ring in dismay, awe and doubt. The others were not so calm about Angel’s lack of enthusiasm,  
but their emotional tones soon faded into the background. His own expressionless face gave away nothing as he backed up to join them. Angel  
looked up quickly, dismissively, but Oz knew. Angel was grateful for the messenger. He’d been the perfect choice.


End file.
